Atomic's Dimension Adventures
by Atomicreeps
Summary: One Boy, Thousands of dimensions... Follow our hero, Atomic, In his adventures to restore peace in all dimensions, and save the lovely princess, Avangel, from the dimension pirates, the Demisquad. Will he save the princess, or will he fall to nothingness?
1. Chapter 1

Atomic's Dimension Adventures

In the present time, in a dimension far, far away…

"Finally! It's finished!" I exclaimed. It took five rough years, but after all that work, it was finished.

"That's awesome, Atomic! I can't wait to test it!" my childhood friend, Delta, congratulated me cheerfully. She patted me on the back and laughed whole-heartedly. I smiled at that. I love to hear people laugh, it makes you want to laugh too, you know?

What we just finished was a racing kart. It was red and black, with big, silver colored wheels. It was pretty awesome-looking. I want to test it as much as Delta did.

"When can we test it, Atomic?" Delta asked excitedly. I turned to face her and smiled.

"Grab the helmets!" I replied, ready to test out the kart.

She grabbed the helmets, hers was black and pink stripes, and mine had a radioactive symbol on the left side. She hopped in the back, while I took the driver seat. All it needed to start up was the silver key my mother forged for me. I started the engine and floored it.

Delta screamed in shock as we tore through the neighborhood. It was fast, for sure. Other kids in the neighborhood were screaming and cheering. I saw some familiar faces, Timothy, Axe, Altor, and a few others. Delta was waving to her friends. It was an amazing thing to see her smile. It made me just want to hug her, but I was driving.

We went towards out secret spot, a tree house in the canopy of trees. We parked under the tree.

"Wow, that. Was. AWESOME!" Delta exclaimed. She looked kind of dizzy, but must've enjoyed it.

I boomed in laughter. It was awesome, I'll tell you that. We climbed up the ladder that led up to the tree house, and flopped onto our beanbag chairs.

"That was awesome, we have to race in that thing!" I said, still feeling up in the moment. She giggled. I looked at her, and she looked at me. For a moment, it felt like the world stopped. My heart skipped a beat. I blushed and looked away.

Delta giggled "You ok, Atomic?" she asked. I nodded my head frantically. For some reason, I felt embarrassed… but it felt good, at the same time.

"ATOMIC?!" I heard a gruff voice yell. I sighed, that's my big brother, Daniel. He always has to ruin my fun…

I poked my head out the window. "What?" I replied.

"Mother said that dinner is ready, and to come home before Dax eats it." He said and walked off. I rolled my eyes and turned to Delta.

"I gotta go, Delta. See you tomorrow?" I said glumly.

"As always!" The chimed. I laughed and jumped out of the tree.

*At Home*

I sat at the table with my family. Mom made my favorite, Pepperoni pizza. It's a dish from a different dimension called Earth… no clue where that is, but the pizza is good.

I usually eat two slices with ranch dressing. My brother, Daniel, eats three with parmesan cheese. My sister, Kaylee, eats one slice with ranch dressing.

Mother placed our plates in front of us. We thanked her in unison and chowed down. I wolfed down my plate, eager to play my computer. I play this game called Minecraft with Delta. We usually play at 6:00, it was 5:50. I thanked mom once again and ran upstairs.

*At 10:59*

"I gotta go to sleep, Delta, I'll play more tomorrow." I said over our call. She sighed and replied with, "Bye, I love you."

My eyes went wide. She…l-loved me?! I quickly hung up and hopped into bed to ponder what she said.

'I love you'…. What did she mean by that? Did she mean that in a friendly was, or a joke, or was she actually saying that because she really did love me? Ugh, this is too confusing…

I turned over in my bed and dozed off.

Man the dream was weird.

I was in a trippy place, with dull, rainbow colored swirls where everywhere…

"Good, you're here…" a voice said. The voice was soft and melodic sounding. I turned around to see a woman with green hair, red, soul- piercing eyes, and a white gown. The gown looked like a wedding dress, but if it was, who is she marrying?

"You don't need to worry about the dress, it's just what I wear" she replied to… my thought?

"Can you …. Read my thoughts?" I questioned, profoundly confused. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not obvious? If I wanted to, I could raid your mind of your deepest secrets, like who you like, what you enjoy, things you wouldn't share with others… and even crush your mind." She said confidently.

I rolled my eyes. She thinks she is all powerful…

"Oh, that was rude… didn't your mother tell you not to insult a lady?" she retorted. I rolled again and turned away from her.

"What do you want, anyways? Why did you 'invade' my mind and ruined a perfectly good dream I could have been having?" I said in a sarcastic tone. She huffed and got up behind me, her mouth b my ear.

"You are the new hero, the one who will save the fallen dimensions, and my prince…" she said in a soft voice, her world sounding like silk. I blushed profoundly.

"Y-Your… Prince?" I stammered, I hope this is just a dream…

"Oh, it isn't a dream, but a vision, what you're seeing is a prophecy, what really will happen…"

She giggled as I tried to leave her grasps… but she held on to me tight…

"I have to go, darling, but I'll see you tomorrow…" She chimed in my ear…

Then, I heard an alarm go off…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Begin the adventure

I woke with a start, the alarm's blaring BEEP BEEP was torture. The dream, however, was the scariest thing.

'I didn't even get her name…' I pondered, prince, dimension, and war? What was she talking about?

I shook my head. There was no point in bothering myself about it…

'Am I not worth your time, my prince?' a familiar voice echoed in my head. I looked around frantically… was she in here?

'No, silly, I have telepathy. The ability to talk to people in their head!' She replied happily. Well, that's nice… now she can talk to me anywhere, hear what I say, and, possibly, control me.

'Isn't it wonderful, darling?' the woman said cheerfully, as if it were a good thing.

I rolled my eyes. But I have a nagging question for her.

'What is your name anyways?' I asked her curiously. If I was her 'Prince', then shouldn't I know her name?

'Aww, you really care! My name is Princess Avangel (A-venj-el), daughter of the king of dimensions, king Demitrix (Dem-EE-Tricks). He has ruled the dimensions for his whole life, but he grows old, and I'm his only child, so I'm the heir to the throne.' She lectured. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally! The history lesson is over!

'Hope you payed attention, I'll be testing you on it later.' She said in a cute tone. I shook it off.

The next week was havoc…

Delta was flirting with me non-stop, same with Avangel. The kart broke down, kids were bothering me about the kart, and so forth. Until, the Friday that changed my life…

'Ok, Darling, are you ready?' Avangel asked after I ate dinner.

'Ready? Ready for what?' I replied. She giggled.

'To meet me in person, of course!' WHAT? Wait, how? Isn't she in a different dimension? How will I get there?

'Leave that to me, Darling…' she said slyly, and then, I wasn't in my bedroom, but in a royal palace like place.

"You made it. Darling!" I turn around to be greeted by a tackle to the ground. I flopped back-first into the ground, her… chest in my face.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it! I thought the spell wouldn't work!" She smothered me in kissed. I was starting to turn blue.

"C..an't….. Breathe…" I gagged out as she nuzzled me.

She gave me a confused look, then jumped off of me in a heartbeat. She coughed.

"Sorry, that was very un-lady like of me. I'm still glad you made it, Darling!" I stood up slowly, gasping for air. That…. Was horrible.

I dusted off my clothes, hoping I didn't ruin my new t-shirt. I looked towards where Avangel was walking, towards the throne.

She turned towards me and beckoned me to her. I looked around as I stepped towards her. The palace has a very cozy feel to it, makes you want to just want to relax.

She huffed, probably because I wasn't paying attention to her.

"C'mon, slowpoke! We have to see my dad!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the halls. I laughed hysterically, which also echoed through the halls.

I ran towards her and followed her behind the throne.

Man, her dad's room felt depressing.

It had black paint on the walls, black curtains, and even black furniture. It felt horrible standing in here…

A gruff voice coughed and said, in a sick-sounding tone, "My child, come here…" Avangel walked over to her dad and sat in the stool by his right side.

Avangel started to cry. It's horrible to see people cry, especially when it's a girl…

The old man looked towards me, his eyes looking like glass spheres, beckoned me to his left.

I nervously sat on the stool, hoping he wouldn't hate me.

"You must be Atomic, the young man *COUGH* Avangel was talking about…" the man said. I gulped down my nervousness and nodded. He smiled and continued.

"She said you were the most amazing man she ever met… Caring, strong, witty, and brave. Just what a king needs…" My eyes went wide… K-KING! I'm g-going to be king!? But, wouldn't I have to marry Avangel? He boomed a laugh, and looked at Avangel.

"I like this boy, Avangel, your mother would be proud…" He turned back towards me and made a happy look and started a speech that would change my life…

"You, my boy, have the potential to be a perfect king, but you must pass seven trials… The Trials or Courage, Observation, Strength, Wisdom, Endurance, Light, and Darkness. You have to pass these before you can take my daughters hand… all in which are difficult, and will be passed in your journeys across dimensions…" He wheezed and continued

"Avangel will accompany you, and the weapon you will use is being forged. You will leave in 2 weeks. And, remember, if you fail… the dimensions will collapse and life would end along with it…"

I nodded, understanding what I needed to do…. I was ready.

"You can count on me, Mr. Demitrix!" He boomed in laughter.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Avangel gave me the most appreciative look I've ever been given. I smiled at her. I'm going to have to get used to her…

*Later that evening…*

One of the maids showed me to my room. She had long, blonde hair, with blue eyes and freckles. She talk to me as we walked toward my room, in the 5th floor.

"So, you're the new master? It's nice to see some new faces." She said as we climbed the stairs to the 5th floor. I laughed nervously.

"I guess so…" I replied. She giggled and turned around.

"It's ok, there isn't anything wrong with having people work for you!" She said happily. She turned back around and unlocked a room

"Here is your room. Enjoy!" She said cheerfully and ran off. I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

The room was HUGE! It had a king sized bed, a flat-screen television, and… is that a… XBOX ONE! I was jumping like a schoolgirl getting her first pack of makeup…

I heard a knocking on the door… I turn around to see Avangel at the door.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked, embarrassed that she might have been there the whole time…

"You sleep well…" She said, closing the door behind her.

That was weird…

I hopped into bed and fell asleep.

Hence was the first day in this dimension….


End file.
